Chocolate Vision
by The Storyteller from Space
Summary: When Kagami reveals the dirty truth about Konata, Miyuki goes and investigates the Izumi residence. But when she goes there, it sparks a lovestruck chain of events! Miyuki x So-kun
1. Chapter 1

Konata Izumi looked up from her desk to set eyes on Kagami Hiiragi – close friend and also worst enemy.

"So, Konata, whatcha doin' after class?" Konata flashed her foxy smile and made room for Kagami to pull a chair over.

"Well, dad wants me to go play a game with him, but I said I was busy... having some alone time in your house." Kagami turned bright red.

"Listen... we can't let anyone find out. Tsukasa almost caught us the other night. If you tell anyone then it's over - ok?" Konata quickly looked around to see if anyone was there, and leant over and kissed Kagami on the lips. Kagami returned the kiss and they embraced. Nibbling and licking endured as the girls tossed their hair out of the way. They didn't notice Miss Kuroi sneak into the room.

A glass shattered. The two high schoolers whipped their heads round, and Kuroi-sempai looked at them, dumbfounded. She ran out of the room, slipping on glass and banging her head. Everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>"Kuroi Sempai? Are you ok?" Kuroi Sempai opened her eyes and set eyes on Kagami and Konata looking, worried as ever, down at her.<em>

"_W-what were you two doing?" she murmured. The two girls looked at each other and down and at her. _

_"We were deciding what clubs to join in your room, when your hands slipped and you dropped a glass. Are you sure you are ok?" Kagami said, concerned at what her friend's teacher and said. _

_"Maybe I should go home..." Nanoko said, rubbing her head and getting up. I swear those two were...she thought to herself._

* * *

><p>Kagami looked at Konata, smiling and high fiving.<p>

"I'll give you little treat for this victory... everyone isn't home today so you can come round," Kagami said in a seducing voice. Konata looked at Kagami and kissed her again.

"I'll be there," she whispered, picking up her coat and wiggling her bum, before leaving the classroom. Kagami giggled and sat down on a chair, rubbing her temples.

"I know I have to do this for her, but this is going too far. I can't be her little toy anymore." She broke into tears, before crumbling into a soggy heap on the ground. Tsukasa came in, chatting to Miyuki-san.

"Hey sis, are you ok?" Tsukasa exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her. Kagami looked up to her, her eyes red.

"H-help me Tsukasa, I can't do this anymore. I can't do this!" Tsukasa looked at her sister. Tears were streaming down her eyes, and snot dribbling down her nose. The tsundere girl looked at Tsukasa for hope, she didn't know what was going on.

"Maybe Miyuki can do something?" Tsukasa said hopefully. Miyuki knelt down next to Kagami and held her hand.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you, ok?" she said softly, clutching Kagami's wet fingers and helping her up.

"K-Konata... she's been, like, brainwashing me. W-whenever she looks at me with a twinkling smile, I can't help but notice her. She's paying me to flirt with her. And not just 10 bucks, but 200 hundred!" Miyuki and Tsukasa gasped simultaenously.

"Y-your a prostitute, Kagami!" Tsukasa wept, grabbing her twin's hand and running out of the door with her. Miyuki was left standing in the formroom, still shell-shocked about the sudden turns of event.

* * *

><p>A mass of pink hair knocked on the Izumi residence house. Konata opened the blue door and greeted Miyuki, smiling broadly. So-kun got up from the couch and greeted Miyuki too.<p>

"Hello, Konata's friend! And what's your name?" He said, with a slight slur in his voice. Konata nudged him aside and let Miyuki come in. The airhead was shaking from head to toe.

"Uh... well, I just came in for a visit! How are you, Izumi san, and Izumi sempai?" So-kun's eyes glittered as he picked up her hand and kissed it gently. Miyuki giggled and Konata groaned.

"Well, I'll just go get a manga - I'll be back in a mo," she said, with a hint of boredom. As Konata ran upstairs, the Miyuki's eyes met with So-kun.

"Oh, well, hello sempai," she said timidly.

"Well, Miyuki, what a fine body you have. In case you didn't know it, of course, I can give you a guided tour..." So-kun's dressing gown was taken off as Miyuki pressed herself against his hairy chest in a moss of neon pink. She looked at him and their lips met in an embrace. Miyuki took off her coat and So-kun took off his boxers. He gently helped Miyuki strip off and they collapsed to the floor in a heap of giggles. So-kun's tongue tried to make an entrance as the two made oohing noises. He grabbed her big chest and they...

**SECTION CENSORED FOR NAUGHTINESS! **

Konata came downstairs with a thud. She stopped. And stared.

"What the-"


	2. Is this Love?

Konata stared at her perverted father and blinked. Miyuki got up and dreamily said:

"Well that was fun, Sojiro-san. Maybe we could do this another time?" She tried to get up, but kept falling back onto the ground.

"U-um, maybe I should take you home, Miyuki." Sojiro said, looking at her with a grin on his stubbled face.

"No." Konata looked at her dad. She grabbed Miyuki's wrist and pulled her up. She threw clothes at her and ran upstairs, sobbing hard.

"So-kun, thank for showing me what... love feels like. I would most love to come and see you again. Your hands work magic you know." Sojiro grinned again and then thought of Konata.

_She thinks I used the injection on her. The injection to make any woman drowsy and then to seduce. She won't believe me when I tell her that it isn't the case this time. Maybe I should stop feeling attracted to her friends. First that Ayano girl, then that Kagami chick. Should I feel bad? Should I? I don't know anymore. Oh Kanata, when you were here, I couldn't think of anyone else apart from you. My Kanata..._

Konata came back downstairs with a petticoat and an umbrella.

"I know I only use this for cosplay purposes, but since I'm dropping you off, Miyuki, I should use it," she said angrily.

**Miyuki's POV**

Oh So-kun... I know you're middle aged, but you really are so beautiful in your own way. I want to feel you, kiss you, play with you. You've shown me love. I felt it, and liked it. Please return my feelings!

Oh, wait, why did I even come here? Konata... Kagami... prostitute.

"Um, the reason I ever really came here was to tell you that Kagami broke down crying and said that Konata was paying her to seduce," Oops. Maybe that was a little too direct?

**Konata's POV**

Did she just say that? That lying bastard called Kagami has just rattled out on me when she's the one who's lesbian! I bet she's told Tsukasa. Tsukasa... will you ever show your feelings to me? Do you even like me? Oh, wait, I've got to come back to reality. But Tsukasa is an adorable Mikuru in her own cute way. I wish I could feel her beautiful, sexy body again. That night when you were sleeping was just magical.

Ugh, snap out of it Konata! Miyuki has just had sex with my father and told him I'm a prostitute!

"That's a lie! Kagami has had feelings for me and she's never wanted the beans to spill! I played along because of...of...of," Tears are spilling down my cheeks. Damn me.

**So-kun's POV**

Ah, I'm in moe heaven! That beautiful girl with big breasts (etc) has just made out with me and I've even _felt _her! Then my otaku daughter has just told me her friend has feelings for her! This is beautiful, just beautiful! I'm literally crying!

**Back to the Narrator now :D **

So-kun was crying, tears running down his wrinkled(ish) cheeks. Konata looked at her naked father and kicked him in the $£%^. He yelped out in pain and ran upstairs, crying even more. Miyuki looked at him, very concerned about his welfare.

"Just get lost, Miyuki-san, and never come to this house again! And stay away from my dad!" Konata screamed, shoving her out of the house and slamming the door on her. Miyuki blinked through her wide rimmed glasses and walked away, feeling rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami and Tsukasa:<br>**

"Sis, just stop crying and tell me what really happened! What did Konata do to you?"

_I feel so bad... I can't lie to Tsukasa. But I have to. _

"I was kidding about the whole Konata thing. It's just I've been having a lot of, um, stress lately, that's all." Tsukasa looked at her sister in disbelief. She shook her head, and gave up, walking away. Kagami guiltily took a cookie out of the cookie jar in the house and went back to her room.

_Konata, I know you know I like you, but please... I beg you not to tell anyone else. I'm sorry I lied about you. Please forgive me. _She started hysterically crying into her pillow.

_Her green eyes, messy blue hair... sweet foxy grin. Forgive me Konata. Please forgive my actions. I don't deserve you. I know you've been having it with me because you pity me and the fact that I'm paying you. I know that's no way to get love. Please... forgive me! _

There was a knock on the door. Kagami rubbed her red eyes and slid it open.

"K-konata..." Konata glared at her. She slammed her finger into her chest.

"How dare you say that I'm paying you! You're the one who can't own up to telling me you love me, then you pay me 500 bucks for me to make out with you! You - you - you monster!" Diamond tears were trickling down her red cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagami whispered hoarsely. She clung onto Konata's arm, but Konata pulled it off.

"Forget it, Kagamin, it's over," she stomped out of the room and went into Tsukasa's room. Tsukasa turned bright red when she saw Konata walk in.

"Kagami told me," she said softly. Konata fell onto the ground and burst out sobbing.

"She's lying. I swear. She paid me to make out with her because she loves me!" she wailed, "then Miyuki made out with my dad! And, the only reason I played along with Kagami was because so I could see you a lot."

Tsukasa looked pityingly at Konata. She helped her up and they looked into each other's eyes. Before they even knew it, their soft lips met. They didn't notice Miki Hiiragi come in and gasp. They didn't notice Kagami wailing in the background. They didn't notice Sojiro come into the house. They only noticed that both of them were wearing the same cherry lip balm. Tsukasa tasted Konata's lips, sucking on the cherry taste. They fell onto the bed and Konata held Tsukasa's body and they oohed and aahed as they had a good time being in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami's POV<strong>

Konata and Tsukasa were full making out with each other... - sob - I can't believe Konata! They're now snuggled up to each other in bed, sleeping softly. Mum and everyone else decided not to disturb them but I'm just so upset!

**Tsukasa's POV**

What am I doing with this blue haired beauty in bed? I don't know... I just want to cherish her for the rest of my heart... I love you, Konata.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chappy? I enjoyed writing it :D typical me! Anyway, glad people are reviewing, but pwease pwease review more! Miyuki and So-kun are in love with each other now, and so are Tsukasa and Konata. Poor Kagamin - will she ever find someone? Read the next chapter to find out! :P<strong>


	3. We meet again

Konata sat up and yawned, then nearly had a heart attack. She was sitting in Tsukasa's bed... naked. Tsukasa was snoring gently next to her, her soft hand clutching Konata's. Konata carefully got up and crept to her clothes, putting them on quietly. The soft sobs that could only be Kagami's were next door. Konata drew the door open and stared. Miyuki was sitting next to Kagami, being used as a pillow.

"It's ok, Kagami. I'm here for you," she said gently, giving Kagami another tissue. Konata cleared her throat and Miyuki jumped, looking around to see who was there. When she finally saw Konata, she blushed a deep red and quickly went back to Kagami. The purple haired twin looked up at Konata and burst out in tears _again. _Miyuki got up and slapped Konata across the face.

"You bitch," she said coldly. Miyuki stomped out of the room, leaving Kagami and Konata to themselves.

Konata knelt down besides Kagami, brushing Kagami's purple hair away from her face. Konata's mouth got closer to Kagami's, and they embraced. Their tongues gently slid into each other's mouthes as they explored it aggressively. Things got crazy and Tsukasa got up out of bed, creeping towards Kagami's room.

'It can't be Konata and Kagami making out, can it?' she shuddered, sliding the door open. She gasped, running out of the room in her teddy bear pajamas and crying madly. Konata and Kagami barely noticed her, as they continued pushing their tongues down their throats.

"Oh, come ON Konata, that's the best you can do?" Kagami teased, breaking away from her.

"Wanna bet?" Konata argued, taking off her clothes and pulling Kagami's trousers off.

**SECTION CENSORED FOR NAUGHTY DOWN BELOW ACTION! **

"D-did you just do that?" Kagami panted.

"Oh crap, we made such a mess," Konata breathed, looking down at the floor, "you are _way _more aggressive than Tsukasa, Kagamin!" She gently cupped the tsundere's chin and their lips met yet again, and Konata tenderly poked her tongue out, meeting Kagami's yet again. The purple haired girl pulled out her bunches, letting her hair go loose.

**Back to Miyuki...**

Miyuki just stared at the two girls, her glasses fogging up. She picked up her bag and ran out of the Hiiragi house, all the way to Konata's place. She knocked on the door fervently, and when no one answered, to her surprise, she found herself just pushing the unlocked door open. There, she saw Sojiro sitting in the middle of the lounge, doing nothing.

"Sojiro..." So-kun looked up, and when he saw Miyuki, his face lit up.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he breathed, "so am I dreaming?"

**SECTION CENSORED AGAIN FOR SQUEAZING PLEASURE! **

Miyuki panted, dropping onto the couch in the Izumi house. She was worn out, and she smiled warmly at the perveted, worn out old body lying on her.

"Well, I better get going, Izumi-sama. I hope to meet you again soon!" she giggled, putting on her clothes, slipping out of the house while So-kun slowly dropped off to sleep. The pink haired cutie checked her watching, realising it was school already! She caught the train and got there just in time, panting even more. As she smoothed out her hair, she walked into her classroom, a warm glowing feeling fluttering inside of her.

"I heard you had a 'sexual intercourse' with Izumi's dad," a sharp fanged woman said.

The clatter of books.

Nanoko Kuroi was sitting in the classroom, drawing the blinds, wearing only her bra and underwear. Miyuki tried to close her eyes, but the picture was glued in her mind.

Maybe being an hour early for school is a bad idea, after all.

Before Miyuki could say anything, Kuroi had pounced on her, ripping off her-

**SECTION OMMITED AGAIN? WOW!  
><strong>


	4. Farewells never work out

**I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I promise the next one will be super super long :D**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviewing, and I know this story sucks, but, I am very bored, and this isn't a serious story at all. Not like smusher's stories or anything. This is made for fun, so I hope you like the crazy stuff I put into this!**

* * *

><p>"S-sempai!" Miyuki stuttered, staring at the half naked teacher. She tried opening the door - to her dismay, it was locked. Nanoko Kuroi grabbed Miyuki's wrist, pulling her to her chest.<p>

"I don't want any crazy old men touching you, okay?" she whispered in her ear.

"I want you too feel what real love is!" she gently nibbled Miyuki's ear and stripped her of her clothes. Kuroi took off her pants.

"Sempai is a MAN?" Miyuki shrieked, trying to get away. Nanoko grabbed her hips and slowly -

**SECTION OMITTED FOR NON GAY STUFF**

"FASTER!" Miyuki screamed. What was she doing? Her heart belonged to So-kun, so why was she wanting stuff from a tranny?

Muffled shouts were heard from room 141.

And then there was silence.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Konata," Tsukasa sniffled, sitting in her room, clutching a teddy. She shuffled down to the kitchen, and opened a drawer.<p>

"My heart was broken once, but it will never be broken again!" she weeped, bringing the Butcher's Knife to her chest.

"I... love you Konata Izumi."

The knife was plunged into Tsukasa's chest, as the heartbroken girl slumped to the ground, blood staining her pyjamas. Her eyes rolled back and crimson blood soaked into the carpet. Tsukasa was no more.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something, Kona-chan?" Kagami breathed, staring at the bitchy little blue haired girl who was gazing back at her.<p>

"No, Kagamin! Now, do I need to teach you a lesson on why you should never interrupt me when I am giving you 'special things'?" Kagami giggled and kissed her on the lips, ramming her tongue down her neck.

"Give me your worst, teacher!" she exclaimed, pouncing on the little pixie. She licked her small -

**SECTION OMITTED FOR... STUFF THAT SHOULDN'T BE SAID OUT LOUD!**

When the two girls were finished... doing whatever they were doing, they sat up, panting. They both threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm starving after what just happened! I wonder if there are any cookies!" Kagami exclaimed excitedley. Konata nodded. And then halted to a stop.

A terrified scream rang through the Hiiragi house.


End file.
